This Is a Part Of Me
by PhantomAnomalie
Summary: Hi I am changing this to be a Multi Chapter song fic/Story type thing... So remember R&R. Please R
1. This is a Part of Me

Danny looked out of the window of his Car, only to see Tucker with hands around Sams waist looking at him from Sams bedroom Window. Danny quickly looked away with distrust and sped off, leaving a trail of dust and tears behind him. Sam had said that she loved Danny, and Tucker was super happy that Danny and Sam where finally going out. However only a week later, Danny walked in to pick up his 'Girlfriend', Only to find her and Tucker kissing on the bed. Danny couldn't look at them any more so he ran to his car and drove of, leaving his 'Friends' and Family behind, leaving Amity Park behind, Leaving everything behind... trying to forget the pain he felt that day.

A year later Sam and Tucker where talking about Amity Park College's new Talent show and currently they were looking at the list of applicants and found that the first one to sign up was, obviously, Paulina - Former Queen Bee of Casper high -, then the rest of the so-called A-List's, and then at the bottom of the list, in messing cursive writing, was the name Anndy Masters. He was the new kid in school, only moving to his new home a couple of weeks before hand. Yet no-one had ever had a good look at his face as he was always wearing Hoodies, with the hood pulled up. The only thing that anyone ever saw was him being dropped off and picked up from school in a black limousine, apparently he was Vlad Masters heir.

Sam and Tucker where part of the group that had never seen Anndy at all, as he didn't have any classes with them, as he took courses on astrology and business ethics, where as Sam took environmental Politics and Tucker took Computer + Software Science, so they were naturally curious, as well as the rest of the school, as to what talent Anndy Masters could possibly have.

Skip forward to the talent show. Paulina and the rest of the so-called 'A-Lists' had just made complete fools of themselves by trying to sing, Mickey and Nathan had just done the oh-so-classic Magic show, and of course there was some dance groups, and some actors. But because Anndy had put his name down last... He was up last.

Anndy went up on stage carrying his black electric guitar, with intricate Ice blue and neon green flames traveling up the sides. He wasn't wearing his classic black hoodie and blue jeans instead he was wearing a Black turtle neck, with black skinny jeans and neon green and white converse high tops. His raven black hair speckled with strands of the purest white, and had a sort of wind-swept look - even thought there was no wind - and finally everyone could see his almost glowing ice blue eyes. As the lights faded down, Anndy began to strum the guitar, almost soaking up the anticipation the whole of AP college was giving of. As the guitar slowed down he started singing.

Sam and Tucker was in shock, as well as the rest of AP college. No one knew that Anndy could sing. They had began to think he couldn't talk as he was so quite. Anndy continued to sing...

Anndy was looking over the audience with such pride, Ember had always said he was good, but he never good enough to make the audience silent. Vlad however said that learning to play guitar was a waste of money, Not enough time for training. You know all that. As he carried on singing, he could see Sam and Tucker in the crowd, he almost felt worried and sad for the finale.

Sam and Tucker could almost see a flicker of worry in Anndy face, however he quickly recovered.

Sparks of a whitish blue colour started to erupt from Anndy's waist, slowly forming into a ring of light around him. The rings then split into two and travelled up and down his body, changing his black turtle neck into a Neon green one, with a white DP Logo. His black skinny Jeans changed into stark white skinny jeans, with black lightning stripes down the sides. The high top converse he wore changed into neon green and black steel tipped combat boots. Finally his raven black hair, changed into bright white hair, with flecks of black and his ice blue eyes turned into neon green eyes, that glowed. He had turned into Danny Phantom, the hero of Amity Park. The one that went missing a year ago. Sam, Tucker, and the rest of AP College gasped, while some fainted. Sam and Tucker where the most shocked, their best friend had gone missing a year ago and turned up a couple a weeks ago with a totally different name, and then avoided them.

Danny ignored all the gasps around him as he transformed, he ignored Sam and Tuckers upset faces at the fact that they had ignored them, he ignored them all. While singing he put his guitar down and pulled out a small gun from behind his back and placed it next to his ghost core. Normal guns wouldn't kill him in his ghost half, so he asked Technus to make a special gun, that had ectoplasm infused in the bullets. He knew from past experiences that anything infused with ectoplasm hurt, from his fights with Skulker. Also ignoring the gasps from all the audiences gasps and shouts for someone to stop him, he carried on singing, while putting up a transparent dome over him, that was not soundproof so everyone could still him sing the final verse.

And then the gun went off, and Danny fell to the ground, his ghostly glow dulling down while his plain green eyes clouded over. His hair started to grey as he turned into his human half. However he look halfway through the change, with a black and green Turtle neck jumper with black skinny jeans with neon green lightning stripes that faded into with as the got near the end, and white and black converse high-tops.

The transparent dome around him faded away, while all the audience ran up the stairs and crowded around Danny/Anndy. Sam and Tucker pushed their way forward through the crowd, and fell to their knees next to their former best friend and cried.

Not long afterwards word of Danny's death had made its way to Maddie, Jack and Vlad who all came running to the boy. No one could talk as Maddie and Jack had just realized they had lost their only son, and Vlad realized that he was now all alone, The only half in the world.

And up above them was a semi transparent boy floating with an electric guitar, singing the last song he had ever sung on earth, as he faded away.

* * *

I do not own Danny Phantom As it is owned by Butch Hartman . Look out for my next Song Fic, PM me if you have a idea of what song to do next.


	2. Thinking of You

As Danny sat in his room, tuning up his guitar, He thought of his girlfriend Ember and how she taught him to play guitar in the first place. He knew everyone thought that He and Sam would always get together. How people always called the love-birds when they were together... How wrong those people were. Danny never liked Sam more than a Best friend and had a hard time thinking about Sam as his Girlfriend. Danny, However, had always liked Ember, right from their very first fight. And during College after Danny broke Sam's heart by rejecting her, went straight to Ember, and now they are dating, much to the disgust of Sam. And although Tucker had always tried to push Sam and Danny together, accepted that Danny loved Ember and vice versa quite quickly, and actually supported his relationship. His parents, and Jazz still didn't know he was half ghost at all, let alone dating Ember.

His guitar itself had been a gift from Ember, for their 3 month anniversary. It was Black with Neon green flames in his Human Form, but when he transformed it turned White with ice blue flames. He could also use it as a weapon like Ember could with her guitar. But for now it remained is plain Black with the neon green flames as he started to play...

'Comparisons are easily done  
Once you've had a taste of perfection  
Like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one  
I still got the seed'

'You said move on  
Where do I go  
I guess second best  
Is all I will know'

Jazz, who was downstairs, wanted to know where the music was coming from. Now Jazz didn't know her brother could sing or play guitar, so imagine her surprise when she looked into his room to find him sat on his desk chair facing the window, playing his Black with neon green flamed Guitar, and singing one of her favourite songs. Jazz didn't want to interrupt him so she quietly slid down to the floor to listen to the wonderful music Danny was producing.

'Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes'

'You're like an Indian summer  
In the middle of winter  
Like a hard candy  
With a surprise centre  
How do I get better  
Once I've had the best  
You said there's  
Tons of fish in the water  
So the waters I will test'

As Maddie and Jack walked through the front door of Fenton Works, they were taken back by the music that was playing. Like Jazz, they put everything down that they were carrying and walked upstairs, to see Jazz sitting by Danny's door listening to the music. Also like Jazz they looked in to see Danny playing his guitar, which they didn't know he had. They too just stood there listening to their clueless son sing.

'He kissed my lips  
I taste your mouth  
He pulled me in  
I was disgusted with myself'

'Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into...'

All of a sudden a Wisp of blue air came rising from Danny's mouth, and a small groan could be heard coming from Danny's mouth. All three of the silent audience gasped quietly as they saw the rings of while light surround Danny and then splitting off vertically, covering his whole body, changing Black hair to White, Blue eyes to Green, and his classic white T-shirt with the red trims, blue baggy jeans, and red and white converse into a black Haz-Mat suit with white gloves, boots, and belt with the well know DP emblem right on the front. Their little baby boy had changed into the Ghost menace Danny Phantom. They also noticed that his guitar had changed from black and green, to White and blue. But before they could do anything about it he flew off through the window. The Three silent members of the audience could do nothing but watch.

When he came back a couple of minutes later, he was still oblivious to his sister and parents being outside his door as he transformed back into his Human half, along with his guitar. While taking his guitar off and laying it down on his bed, he carried on singing the last parts of the song slowly...

'You're the best  
And yes I do regret  
How I could let myself  
Let you go  
Now the lesson's learned I touched it  
I was burned  
Oh I think you should know'

He slowly laid opened up his closet and brought out a first aid box and started to wrap up the large wound he had on his chest, None of the family watching noticing he had on till then. As he winced at the pain going through his heart, he silently cursed Plasmius and his new weapons. He finally laid down on his bed as he carried on singing the last verse, slowly, quietly, and painfully...

'Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes  
Oh won't you walk through  
And bust in the door  
And take me away  
Oh no more mistakes  
Cause in your eyes  
I'd like to stay...'

When the family finally had enough courage to move, they drew closer and saw Danny on his bed, green and red blood pouring from the wound he had only just bandaged, his body unnaturally still. Maddie instantly went and put two fingers by her sons neck and tried to find a pulse, however, to her dislike, there wasn't one. Her son was dead. Her son was the Ghost boy. The Ghost boy they had hunted for years. They had shot their own son, so many times, and they had never heard of one complaint from him. His failing grades, His terrible attendance, all the weapons focusing on Danny... All the signs where there, they were just to ignorant to notice them and now all they could do was think of him...

* * *

Hiya, PhantomAnomalie here... I just want to say I own absolutely nothing... except the plot-line. I don't own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does... I also dont own Thinking of You, Katy Perry does... Also I you anomalies have any good songs I should make a Fanficiton with... Just tell me in a PM or a review... Remember R&R


	3. Fireworks

I had just finished listening to my parents giving a long list of what they were going to do to Danny Phantom if the ever caught him... the ironic part is that they see him everyday and call him 'Sweetie'. Sometimes I wonder what would happen if they found out that Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom where the same person. I just hope they would still see me as their son and not a filthy piece of ectoplasmic ghost scum... 'Whether you're ghost, boy, or something in between' is what Dad would say when finding out I was Danny Phantom, like the alternate reality with Freakshow. However a small part of me could only fell depressed and started to think that they would never accept me, at all. I me who could love a child thats half dead! My mind kept replaying what Spectra had said 'What are you? a ghost trying to fit in with humans? Or some creepy little boy with creepy little powers?' Somewhere in my heart, I knew she was right. There was only one other halfa in the whole world, and that was my arch-enemy Vlad. all the times he offered my a place to stay and practice my powers, I have always had to say no because he wanted me to give up too much. Renouncing my Dad, Vlad marrying my Mum... I just couldn't do it. Vlad could never replace my Dad... Ever... Period.

On other news, the school talent show is next week and Sam is the organiser... Which means that everyone has been roped in, either doing technical stuff, like Tucker, or performing, Me. apparently Sams parents are going to bring Talent Scouts to the Show, so they can see the vast amount of talent in Casper High - Note my sarcasm-. I guess that's what happens where you parents are rich. according to Sam, Paulina, Star, and Valerie are going to be singing, What they are singing I don't know, but singing none the less. I just hope they aren't better than my act because the prize is $100, and a new Bike. I could do with $100 to buy a new wardrobe and a present for Sam for her birthday, I could also use the new bike to get around everywhere when my powers are shorted out.

The Day of the Talent Show...

Dash and Kwan had just finished their act, The age old Football tricks. I actually nearly fell asleep... My act was coming up soon... Just after Paulina, Star, and Valerie signing... No one knows what song they are singing. I just hope they dont do as good as I think they will or I wont have a chance with my act. The other thing is that I havent told anyone what I was doing for my act, Not even Sam or Tucker... It was my hidden talent, no one knew I could do it, Not even my Parents... Speaking of My parents, I could see them in the audience. The Haz-Mat suits clashinghorribly with the other formal wear all the other parents where wearing. I could also see Sams parents sat next to a man and a woman. The man had short Brown hair, that had a stylised flick at the front, and dark blue eyes. He was wearing a Dark purple turtle neck and Black skinny Jeans with Purple converse. The woman had long blond hair, that had a naturl curl at the bottem. She was wearing a Green dress with black tights and black high heals.

Paulina, Star, And Valerie just went on stage... It was my go next... As the intro started I could tell what song they were singing...

Paulina started while Valerie and Star just hummed in the background...

'Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?  
Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?'

Star then joined in with Paulina, Creating this beautiful harmony...

'Do you ever feel already buried deep?  
Six feet under screams, but no one seems to hear a thing  
Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
'Cause there's a spark in you?'

Valerie sung the next bit on her own

'You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July'

All three of them joined together for the chorus...

'Cause baby, you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
As you shoot across the sky

Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colours burst  
Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down'

Valerie sung the next part perfectly...

'You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow'

Star sang the next part, the whole crowd was gob smacked, no one knew they could sing... let alone this well.

'Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed  
So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road  
Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow  
And when it's time, you'll know'

Paulina sang the next bit, Just as Valerie had...

'You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July'

Like the last chorus they joined together again...

'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
As you shoot across the sky

Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colours burst  
Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down'

Valerie - 'Boom, boom, boom'  
Paulina - 'Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon'  
Star - 'It's always been inside of you, you, you'  
Valerie - 'And now it's time to let it through'

They joined together again for the final choruses...

'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
As you shoot across the sky

Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colours burst  
Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down'

Star and Paulina - 'Boom, boom, boom'  
Valerie - 'Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon'  
Valerie - 'Boom, boom, boom'  
All three - 'Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon'

As they finished I could see everyone in the audience giving them a standing ovation. I just hoped I would be as good as that, I really needed to win. I could see my Parents at the back clapping away and only wished that it was me they were clapping for. As the three girls walked of stage I realised it was my turn... I walked on as Tucker brought out my Keyboard, and set it down with a stool behind it... This was my big chance... I either make it... Or break it... As the audience quietened down and the MC announced my name, I looked into the wings to see a confused Sam and Tucker, A gloating Dash and Kwan, And the Three girls giving me a look that says... 'You cant beat us' but I swear on Clockworks, scratch that, Dans life that I will win the Talent Show,and show people that I am Not a loser, Or a creepy little boy with creepy little powers, I am Danny Fenton/Phantom and I will win...

I started to play the chords on my Keyboard, and sing the first line... Much to everyone's shock. I bet no one knew I could sing and play piano...

'I can almost see it  
That dream I am dreaming  
But there's a voice inside my head saying  
"You'll never reach it"'

I thought Sam and Tucker might get the reference to Dan in the first verse, he was always in my head, somewhere, putting my down...

'Every step I'm taking  
Every move I make feels  
Lost with no direction  
My faith is shaking

But I gotta keep trying  
Gotta keep my head held high'

I could see some people in the crowd starting to tear up, including my Mum, my Dad was trying to be manly still...

'There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb'

I turned around to face Tucker, Sam, and the rest of the people backstage... They where as gob smacked as the rest of the audience... I bet none of them knew I could sing...

'The struggles I'm facing  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes might knock me down  
But no, I'm not breaking

I may not know it  
But these are the moments that  
I'm gonna remember most, yeah  
Just gotta keep going

And I, I got to be strong Just keep pushing on'

I stood up and took the microphone with me as Tucker brought out a stand for me to put it on... I carried on singing fast tempo, with out the keyboard, to really show my voice.

'Cause there's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be a uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb, yeah!'

I slowed down for the last parts, and looked out at the audience, most of them were in tears, little silent sobs that barely anyone could hear unless you were next to them.

'There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Somebody's gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb, yeah!

Keep on moving, keep climbing  
Keep the faith, baby  
It's all about, it's all about the climb  
Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa'

When I finished, like the act before me I also got a standing ovation... I looked around to see my parents proud faces at the back, and My friends equally as proud faces... This has to be the best moment in my life...

* * *

Hi, PhantomAnomalie here... 3 chapters 3 days... I feel like a champion! Any way I own nothing Danny Phantom is owned by Butch Hartman and Firework is owned by Katy Perry and The Climb is owned by Miley Cyrus...

Look out for my next Chapter... Bye


End file.
